Ronins and Lions
by Katrina-Tigger4Ever
Summary: Keith and Allura have a daughter. But to protect her, they send her away. But what if the universe they sent her two wasn't quite as over their war as everyone thought? And she gains her foster father, Cye Mouri's, armor? And what happens when she learns the truth about herself? Next Gen story. Using English names, Japanese virtues.
1. A Princess Hidden

**Disclamer: I don't own this stuff. Wish I did. then maybe I could get out of debt.**

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

_**Japanese**_** words**

* * *

King Keith Kogane of Arus paces outside the Infirmary wing of the Castle of Lions. His wife, Queen Allura, is giving birth and there were complications, causing Dr. Goma to make him leave. And on top of that, the Dimension Keeper has yet to show up to take the child away to safety. Anytime Lotor could show and try to kidnap the newest Kogane. He sees Lance coming up to him, carrying paperwork. _'How can I get anything done in this mood. God! Allura could be dying!' _Shaking his head, Keith nods to his best friend, "What now Lance! Is Coran getting after you to make me do paperwork?" "Geez, I bring you good news and you snap at me. I'll leave you alone, then." Keith winces as Lance goes to walk away, _'Damn.'_ "Lance, come back here," he turns back. "I'm sorry I snapped at you. Now, what's the good news?" Lance smirks, "Someone's restraining order against Lotor was just approved." Keith's eyebrows shot up. Lance chuckles, "Want to see?" He holds out the paper to his friend, commander, and King. With a nod Keith takes the paper. Reading it he finds the paper very comforting, _'Let's see, Keith of Arus has filed a restraining order against Lotor of Doom…It dictates that Lotor may not come within 10 yards of the Castle of Lions…We of the Galaxy Garrison have hereby approved of said order, and will uphold this decision. Finally! We can rest easier here at least.'_ He looks up at Lance, only to find King Sven and Queen Romelle of Pollux. "Ah! Sven, Romelle! It's good to see you! I wasn't aware either of you were going to be here." Romelle smiles, "Which is what we wanted. It was to be a surprise for you and Allura. I see that it worked." Keith nods. Sven looks at Keith, "You seemed quite interested in what is on that paper, more interested than most men in your situation." Keith rubs the back of his neck and holds out the paper to Sven. Sven takes the paper and looks it over. "What! This is amazing Keith! When did you do this?" "I filed several months ago. Now we can keep Lotor at a distance. I'm still going to send my child away. Just because Lotor can't be here doesn't mean he won't send someone to try and kidnap them." Sven and Romelle nod. At that moment the infirmary doors open and Dr. Goma walks out. "Keith. Oh! Hello Sven, Romelle. I just came to tell Keith that he's now the father of a little girl and Allura's doing well. You can go in and see them." With that Keith, Sven and Romelle go in to Allura and the new princess.

Allura looks up at the sound of footsteps in the hall. She pulls her little princess closer to her. _'I won't let anything happen to my little girl. I'll die before I let that happen!'_ The door opens to reveal Keith, who rushes in, "Allura!" He hugs her, then moves aside to show Sven and Romelle. Allura gasps, "What are you doing here?" Keith chuckles, "They came to surprise us. I have to say it worked very well." Allura nods, then hands the little girl to Keith. He sucks in his breath as he pick her up, "She has your eyes. And your hair." Romelle frowns, "It looks like she's going to look just like you, Allura." Allura smiles sadly, "Unfortunately. One more reason to have Dimension Keeper Amyntas take her away. Well, Keith. What shall we name her?" Keith looks at his wife, "Will you mind if it is Japanese?" Allura shakes her head. He grins, "Then I suggest Ren. It means Lotus in Japanese." Allura smiles, "Ren. I like that." "It is a beautiful name for beautiful child. Fitting too." Everyone in the room looks up and sees a man with waist length titan hair that is slicked back into a low ponytail, or horsetail, and with clothes reminiscent of Ancient Greece leaning against the doorway. "Amyntas!" "My friends. Once you fill whatever papers you must, I will take her." His eyes fill with sorrow, "I only wish I did not have to." Keith sighs as he and Allura fill out the required papers, "We all feel that way. If only we knew that we could protect her from Lotor…." He shakes his head, "Alas, we can't and the war is getting worse. It's not safe for her." Keith walks over and hands Amyntas the emblem that was given to him. "Here. I've called in my favor. Let my child have it now. Do you know where you're going to put her?" Amyntas nods as Keith returns to the paperwork, "Yes. Well… actually, I know where I want to put her. It's up to Cye Mouri if he will take her." Allura looks up, "What is he like?" "Peaceful, but willing to fight to protect all he cares about. He is referred to as a violent pacifist. He is calm and peaceful, but can explode into violence if pushed too far. He is very trustworthy, his virtue is **_Shin_**, or trust. He lives on another Earth, born in Britain, he went to Japan as a foreign exchange student. He made friends, and received an armour to fight in the war against the evil Demon Emperor Talpa of the Nether Realm." He shakes his head, "He hates violence, yet still fought. Together he and his four friends won the war, and freed the poor souls who had been tricked into joining Talpa. Now, that they have peace, I feel he is the best choice." The four royals nod slowly. Keith frowns, "I don't like the fact that you're sending her to a place recovering from a war." Amyntas grins, "Ah, but that's the thing. Since it was a sacred war, the world recovered immediately and no one but those five, their friends Mia and Yuli, the five people tricked by Talpa, and the Nether Realm remember what happened." Sven tilts his head, "That is interesting." Keith nods, as he hands over the finished papers to the people it needed to go to, "And if that's so, then I have no problems with your decision." Amyntas smiles as he take a set of the papers, "Then I shall take Ren and these papers to Cye. I will bring her back when she's grown." With that, Amyntas walks away, fading from sight.

* * *

Six little children run around playing tag in the yard of the Sanada manor. The oldest, Daichi Rei Fuan, is the grey-black haired 5 year old son of Kento. Nest oldest is Haru, the dark blue haired 4 year old son of Kayura. Next are the 3 year olds: bright blue haired Hiroto Hashiba, son of Rowen; and black haired tiger-blue eyed pyro Ryuu Sanada, son of Ryo and Mia. Then come the 2 year olds: white haired Natsu, son of Dais; and black haired Fuyu, son of Cale. Sitting near the porch, watched by Mia, are the 1 year olds: blonde haired lavender eyed Kouki Date, son of Sage; green haired Aki, son of Sekhment; black haired tiger-blue eyed Hitomi Sanada, daughter of Ryo and Mia and Ryuu's little sister; and grey-black haired Aoi Rei Fuan, daughter of Kento and Daichi's little sister.

On the porch, the adults stand around. The famous Ronin Warriors and Warlords and their family and friends enjoy each other's company. Ryo Sanada of Wildfire and his wife Mia lean against the railing, watching the 1 year olds. Sage Date of Halo and his wife talk with Rowen Hashiba of Strata and his wife. Cye Mouri of Torrent laughs at Kento Rei Faun of Hardrock's antics, while Ichigo Fujiwara, Cye's girlfriend, chats with Kayura and her husband, Gozo. Dais, Sekhment, and Cale all joke with Yuli and tell him about their lives before Talpa and the Dynasty. Yuli's girlfriend and White Blaze are playing with the older children.

This day marks the anniversary of the Ronins. 20 years ago, the Ronins first met and started the battle against Talpa and his Dynasty. Everyone is having a wonderful time reminiscing, eating, or just plain relaxing in the company of friends. Cye walks down to the lake with Ichigo, hoping to get a chance to propose. Upon arriving, he takes her to his favorite spot. "Um, Ichigo. I, uh, I've been thinking…." He stops to rub the back of his neck. She looks at him worried, "Go on." "Well, you see, we've been dating for over a year, right? Well, I thought-" He drops to one knee, pulling out a ring box, "I'd be a very happy man if you would marry me." Ichigo's eyes widen at the engagement ring, and at Cye's frightened look. "I, oh! Oh, Cye!" She throws herself at him, hugging him for all she's worth. Taking the ring from him, she answers, "Never, ever will there be a woman as lucky as me. Cye, I look forward to our life together." As soon as she puts on the ring, they hug again and head back to the party.

Getting close, they see a new, strange arrival. His waist length titan hair is slicked back into a low ponytail, or horsetail, his clothes are reminiscent of Ancient Greece, and in his arm is an unidentifiable bundle. Cye and Ichigo race over, all joy pushed away at this possible threat. Coming over, they hear the man. "Like I said before, my name is Amyntas Papadopoulos, and I do not mean any harm. I am looking for the man named Cye Mouri of Torrent because I believe he can help me." Kento raises up to his full height, "I wanna know what you want with my little buddy! You-" "Enough!" Cye interrupts. He faces Amyntas and senses no ill-will. "I'm Cye. Now tell me what you want from me." In reply, Amyntas hand the bundle to Cye. It turns out to be a blanket, which Cye moves aside to reveal a newborn girl. Amyntas explains, "Her name is Ren Kogane. Her family is under threat and her father called in a favor I owed. He asked me to take her out of their enemy's reach and put her in a good home. I am now asking you a favor, one I will repay when needed. I am asking you to adopt Ren and give her a new home." Cye stares into the little blonde girl's blue eyes. '_Ren_,' her reminds himself, '_her name is Ren_.' Ichigo asks, "Why can't you take care of her?" Amyntas gives a wry smirk, "As much as I want to, it would not be wise. My job keeps me from being able to give her the care she deserves." Yuli scratches his head, "What job is that?" Amyntas sighs, "I had a feeling someone would ask that. It's…. complicated. I…. oversee the…. barriers between…. Dimensions, Universes." He rubs the back of his neck, "The barriers make sure everything stay in it's proper Dimension. I'm breaking the rules with Ren, as she's from a different Dimension. But I have a feeling that both Dimensions will benefit in the long run. I am often called the Dimension Keeper, or D-Keeper." He turns to stare into Cye, "Cye Mouri, will you take Ren?" Cye looks up from Ren to Amyntas, then to Ichigo, who nods. Cye grins, "Yes, my fiancée and I will take Ren." "Good," Amyntas holds out two necklaces, with circular pendants.

Looking at them, Cye thinks they seemed to be two concentric circles, creating a circular center and an outer ring. The ring on the first is split in five, each with a Japanese _**Kanji**_ in the section with a corresponding color: Red Righteousness, Dark Blue Wisdom, Light Blue Trust, Orange Justice, and Green Courtesy. In the center is five colored orb-like spots, by the matching ring part. Also in the center is a shape resembling the Jewel of Life and another like the Ancient's Staff. "That one is the Mystical Armour Dimension Emblem. Hold it and call for help, and I will come. It is yours Cye." Looking up, he nods his understanding. He then examines the other. Like his, it is two concentric circles, the outer ring broken into five parts. No writing on these, just solid colors; black, green, yellow, blue, red. The center has what appears to be a very angular lion's head, roaring. Surrounding it and lining up with the colored sections are five oval shapes with a key coming out of one side. "This one is for Ren. It's the same one I gave her father. The Emblem of the Mecha Lions Dimension. It is used in the same way. Give it to her at age 10." Cye nods, pocketing Ren's emblem and putting on his own. He looks at Amyntas, "Anything else I need to know?" Amyntas shakes his head, "Nothing other than the fact I will have to take her back after she's an adult. And please protect her from harm." Cye and Ichigo nod. Amyntas smiles as he gives them the papers from Arus and waves, "Then my job here is done. Take care Cye, Ronins, friends. Until Ren's grown or I'm needed, Goodbye!" Turning, he walks away, fading from sight.

The other Ronins and their families gather around Cye, Ichigo, and Ren. Kento grins at Cye, "You got your girl and now a little girl too. Got lucky today!" Cye blushes as he hands Ren to Ichigo. "Kento! I-" Ryo slaps Kento upside the head, "**_Baka_**! Stop teasing the Fishy!" Sage nods, while Rowen turns to Cye, "Are you sure this was a wise idea? He could have been lying." Cye grins, "He wasn't lying, as far as I could feel. And I'm Trust, remember! Besides, I couldn't leave Ren without a home. Sae's gonna love this!" Cye laughs, and the others grin. Daichi and Haru walk up, "Uncle Cye, can we see the baby?" Cye nods and Ichigo lowers to one knee to show Ren to the boys. Kayura chuckles, "Her name is Ren, so no more of this 'The Baby' stuff. Okay boys?" They nod, "Ren!" Mia sighs, "Come on everyone, let's move this celebration inside. Before any_more_ uninvited guests show up." Everyone laughs as they gather their children and White Blaze and head inside.

* * *

Translations:

Shin- Trust

Kanji- Symbols

Baka- Idiot

Edit: Yeah, I forgot to put a disclaimer, translations and a speech guide. Fixed that. That is what happens when you try to multitask with over five tasks, at least two of which are uber-important. The not-so-important stuff gets missed and messed up. Will be more careful next time. Please review, and feel free to critique NICELY. I do have self-esteem issues I'm still getting over. Enjoy!


	2. Growing Up a Warrior

**Disclamer: I don't own this stuff. Wish I did. then maybe I could get out of debt.**

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

**_Japanese_****words**

* * *

Cye is fiddling with his bow-tie, trying to get it to lay right. "Calm down little buddy. Everything is going to be alright, you'll see," Kento grins at the youngest Ronin. It has been a year since Cye and Ichigo's engagement (and Ren's adoption), and they are finally getting married. The other Ronins and Yuli are groomsmen, with Kento as best man. Ichigo's bridesmaids are the wives of the Ronins and Yuli. Kento's wife, her best friend, is her maid of honor. Hitomi and Haru are the flower girl and ring bearer. Even Ren is in attendance. The guys are all in black tuxedos, with accessories in their armour's color: Cye's light blue, Kento's orange, Rowen's dark blue, Sage's green, and Ryo's red.

Cye shakes his head, "Kento, this is nerve-wracking. How were you able to be so calm at yours?" Dais chuckles, "His dense head doesn't leave much room for nerves. Right Hardrock?" "**DAIS!**" Cye laughs at Kento and Dais. Even though the Dynasty has been gone for years, the Warlords still enjoy riling up their Ronin rivals. Even Kayura will occasionally make a jibe towards Rowen.

Across the hall, the women and little children are laughing. Kayura sighs, "It seems the Warlords are at it again. I hope Dais didn't do something too stupid," Mia chuckles, "As if angering Kento isn't stupid enough?" All the adults laugh. Sae finishes up helping Ichigo with her dress, "There! I think someone should go see if the guys are done yet, or if Cye's just having a panic fit." Mia laughs, "If he is, I'll get him straightened out." She leaves, giving Ren back to Sae. Ren is in a dress similar to Ichigo's, only light blue instead of white. The maid's dresses are a pastel rose-pink. Ren babbles at Sae, who cuddles her.

They all hear the guys' yelps and the pounding of rushing men's feet. Mia walks in with a grin, "I think I cured Cye of his fits, and got the Warlords to quit, at least for today. So Ichigo, you ready?" With a nod, Ichigo walks out to her father. "Ready **_Otousan_**?" He grins at her, "Let's give Cye his heart's wish." With that, they walk down the aisle to Cye.

Later, at the reception, Cye is holding Ren, while Ichigo chats with Sae. Kento is talking with Rowen and Sage, as Ryo and White Blaze play with the kids. Mia, Yuli, and his wife laugh at them, and Kayura, Gozo, the Warlords, and the other wives are enjoying the restful few minutes break. Ryo finally walks away from the kids, "Go on White Blaze. You can keep playing." Walking towards Cye, he nods to Mia, Kento, Rowen, and Sage. They all join him in front of Cye. Ichigo looks up to see them and nudges Cye, who's attention was all on Ren. Seeing Ryo, Cye tilts his head, "Yeah Ryo?" Ryo grins, "I know Ren's your little girl, but we all thought you and Ichigo would like a little break for a honeymoon so…." Mia puts an arm around him, "Ryo and I will babysit Ren while-" "You guys go on a cruise!" Kento interrupts her, and Rowen hands them the tickets. Sage explains, "It's a couple cruise. We all thought you'd like it, everyone pitched in." Ichigo takes the tickets, while Cye just stares at his friends. They all laugh at his creditable imitation of a beached fish. He coughs, blushing. "Well, I, uh…. Aw, geez!" He hands Ren over to Sae and hugs his friends. "Thanks guys!" "Yes, thank you. Cye and I will enjoy it." "Come on then! Your plane leaves tomorrow! Let's go get you packed." Everyone there laughs at Kento's exuberance and gets their things together, heading for home.

* * *

Ren sits in a hall, on her Aunt Sae's lap. The 2 year old is staring at the stark white walls and the linoleum floor, wrinkling her nose at the odd smells. Beyond the door on the other side of the hall, her mother and father are with the doctor, bringing Kaito into the world. Sae bounces Ren, trying to distract herself from the fact that things are not seeming to go right. The little girl starts to babble, but is cut off by the opening of the door. The doctor comes out, looking grim. Sae starts, then asks, "Well? Is everything alright?" The man just shakes his head. He walks off, then returns with two nurses. They go inside, then bring out Ichigo on a stretcher. Cye follows, pale and shaking. They move towards the O.R., leaving the two females to sit and hope.

A while later the doctor comes out and beckons to Sae. "The caesarean went well. Both mother and child are better. Mr. Mouri requested that you be allowed to visit as soon as it was possible." He leads them to a room. "Right in here." Sae shifts Ren and enters. In the bed lies a sleeping Ichigo, nearby Cye sits on a chair holding a small blue bundle. Looking up, he sees them. "Sae, Ren, come meet Kaito." Sae comes over and looks at her new nephew, while Ren starts babbling. Ichigo wakes up, smiling, "Hey sweetie. Do you like your new brother?" Reaching out, she takes Ren's hand, who starts giggling. Sae grins, "Now you have a perfect family, right Cye?" Cye nods, "I don't think that anything will change that."

* * *

Three years since Ren joined the Mouri clan, and now everyone seems to have forgotten Ren is a Kogane. Ren's babbles are now words, and her favorite thing to do is to chatter to Rowen. "Uncle Wowen, what awmaws?" Rowen silently groans. "Do you mean 'Armours'?" Ren nods, "Daichi say Daddies have awmaws. What dat?" Rowen rubs his neck, '_Why did I agree to this_?' "Well…. Armours are….-" The door bell rings. '_Saved by the bell_.' Rowen hurries to answer the door, shaking his head. Opening it, he finds Cye. "Thank goodness." He lets Cye in. Cye looks at him worried, "Is something wrong with Ren?" Rowen shakes his head, "No, she's just asking hard questions. Daichi's been telling her that we have the Armours. Now she wants to know more." Cye grins, "And Mister Genius can't simplify it so a 3 year old can understand?" Rowen bows his head, "Well, uh, I don't know how much to tell her." Cye laughs, "Easy to solve. Ren, sweetie, come here!" Ren runs over and Cye states, "Rowen says you want to know about the Armours." She nods, "Daichi say Daddies have Awmaws." Cye grins, "Well the Armours are something that you will understand more when you are older. I'll explain it then, Okay?" Ren grins. "Okay! We go home, see mommy now?" The men laugh. Cye picks her up, "Yes, we are going home. Say bye to Rowen!" "Bye-bye Uncle Wowen!" "Bye Ro. Thanks again." Rowen waves goodbye and the Mouris get in their car and drive home. Getting there, Ren races into the family room. "Mommy! Kaito! We home!" Ichigo chuckles, "Hello Ren. Hello Cye. How was everything?" Ren grins, "Uncle Wowen funny. Wen ask what awmaws, Uncle Wowen get jumpy. He funny." Ichigo laughs, "And what did he say?" Cye hugs her grinning, "Nothing. He had me tell her." Ren nods, "Daddy say 'splain when olda." Ichigo nods, "That's right. You can wait until you get older, right Ren?" The girl grins, "Ya!" The family goes over to the playpen, where little 1 year old Kaito is, and all play together.

* * *

4 year old Ren leads 2 year old Kaito around the Sanada manor. Daichi is now 9, Haru 8, Hiroto and Ryuu 7, Natsu and Fuyu 6, and Kouki, Aki, Hitomi, and Aoi are all 5. But now Hiroto has a newborn brother Hayato; and Yuli has a 2 year old son Yuuki. White Blaze runs around, knocking over the six oldest and gently nudging the others. Ren sees him, and grins, "White Blaze, come here please!" White Blaze stops and tilts his head at her, then walks over. Ren sets Kaito on White Blaze's back and lay a hand on the tiger's shoulder. "Let's go see Daddy!"

Together they walk to the house where the adults sit, laughing. "Wow, Cye. I know you said she was quick, but I didn't realize how quick she was!" Yuli grins. Cye groans, "Tell me about it. We child-proof everything and she still finds out how to open it! She's so strong-willed, fearless, stubborn, and smart that it's a recipe for disaster." Ren grins at Cye, while Ichigo picks up Kaito. "But Cye, she's just a child. Children tend to get into mischief. _They don't know any better!_ Ren's just a little more of a handful than most, right sweetie?" Ren nods, "Daddy, you're silly." She tilts her head towards Rowen and point to the journal in his hands, "Uncle Rowen, what's that?" He smiles, "A memoir…. a diary if you will. I'm calling it The Armour's Call: The Life of a Ronin. I hope to finish it and give it to Hiroto. Maybe it will benefit him." The other adults laugh. Ren frowns, "How would it help him?" Rowen sighs, "It will let him know everything that we know about the Armours. We had problems because we didn't know anything. I hope that the Armours are never needed, but at least he will know everything about them if they are." Ren grins, "And I will be there to help every minute! Hiroto's my friend and I'll always be there for him! I'll be there for everyone!" The adults all grin and Cye pats Ren on the head. "That's very kind of you Ren, but I don't think you'll be getting the armour. Now, why don't you take White Blaze back to play with the others?" Ren laughs and runs off, "Okay! Come on White Blaze, you can't catch me!" White Blaze chases after her, giving a tiger's grin.

* * *

Ren stands at the front door, waiting for Cye. "Come on Daddy! I don't want to be late for my first day of Kindergarten!" Cye comes over, "Alright sweetie, let's go." Getting into the car, Cye looks over at Ren, '_Five years old already…. It's hard to imagine_.' When they arrive, the teacher, Miss Hiyazaki is waiting at the door, "Hello sweetheart!" Ren bounces up and down, "Hello **_Sensei_**! Can we start now, can we, can we?" Hiyazaki chuckles, "We have to wait for the others. Why don't you go inside, and meet the other kids?" Ren giggles, "Okay!" As she runs in Hiyazaki turns to Cye. He is looking forlorn, and is watching Ren. She sighs, "Looks like the child is ready before the parent." Cye nods absently, "She likes to learn almost as bad as Hiroto." Hiyazaki laughs. "Another? Well, looks like I'll have my hands full again." She smiles at Cye, "And don't worry, the first day is always the hardest on parents. It will get easier." Cye smiles slightly, "Thank you." He takes one last look at Ren in the classroom and then leaves for work.

After school Daichi, Haru, Hiroto, Ryuu, Natsu, Fuyu, Kouki, Hitomi, Aoi, and Ren walk to the park to meet their parents. Ren laughs, "And then Miss Hiyazaki said, 'Now, stop trying to compete with Hiroto. You're really smart for your age, you don't have to outdo him!'" Hiroto laughs, "Figures she'd say that. She probably doesn't want to deal with another genius!" Everyone laughs. Ren glares at him, "I'm not a genius, Genius, I just like to learn." She sticks out her tongue to annoy him. Cye, who had come up behind her, pinches her tongue, "Be nice, all of you. Miss Hiyazaki likes working with you guys. It's just a little harder for her when she gets a student who is ahead of the others." He lets go of Ren's tongue. "Now come on, we're over by the koi pond." The children "whoop" and race ahead, ready for one of Cye's delicious snacks.

* * *

It's the last day of summer and the kids are all enjoying their final day of freedom. Daichi grins, "Not only am I gonna be at J-high, but Ren's finally gonna be able to play with you guys at recess." The others nod as Ren flops herself onto Aki's shoulders, "Yep! And Aki's gonna be my main playmate!" Aki jerks, "I am?!" Ren nods as everyone laughs. Aki's right eye twitches, "Oh yeah? Says who!" Ren grins, "Me!" "Why you!" Ren leaps up, while Aki chases her around the Sanada yard.

The adults chuckle. Kayura sighs, "Looks like the rivalries have passed down to the next generation." Cye shakes his head, "No. Actually, Ren thinks Aki's going to lead her around the school. She probably just told him that. She really adores him." Sekhment nods, "The feeling's mutual, though he'll deny it. He'll most likely do exactly what she wants after giving her a hard time." Ren's shrieks of laughter gets everyone's attention. Aki has caught her and is giving her a tickle fit of a lifetime. "I'll do whatever I want! You can't tell me what to do Fishy-girl!" Aki gets up grinning. Mia walks out of the kitchen, "Lunch is ready!" The kids all race into the house, ready to stuff their faces.

* * *

Ren and Kaito are waiting for Aki, so they can walk to school together. Aki saunters up, "So Kaito, you ready for Miss Hiyazaki?" Kaito's chin starts wavering, "I don't wanna go! I wanna stay with Mommy!" Ren hugs Kaito, "But Kai-kai! I'm just going to be down the hall. And the others are gonna be nearby too! And Miss Hiyazaki is really nice." Aki nods, "Yeah, you'll love her! So come on, chin up! And let's go!" The three walk to school, Kaito dragging his feet.

After school Ren and Aki walk to Hiyazaki's room to pick up Kaito. Getting to the door, they greet her. Ren races ahead, "Hi Miss Hiyazaki!" Hiyazaki looks up, "Ren! Good to see you, my little second-grader. And Aki! How's my little troublemaker?" "Hullo Miss Hiyazaki," Aki scuffs the ground with his shoe. Hiyazaki grins and winks, "I'll tell Kaito you're here, if I can get him away from the play area." Ren and Aki grin at each other as she walk away. Kaito walks over pouting, "I wanna stay." Ren chuckles, hugging him, "We'll come back tomorrow." Aki nods, "And besides, we're going to Ryuu's. Don't you want to see everyone?" Kaito tilts his head, thinking then nods, "Let's get every one together!" Ren laughs and takes off running, the others following, "Yeah! So let's go!"

'Everyone' is now Daichi 12; Haru 11; Hiroto and Ryuu 10; Natsu and Fuyu 9; Kouki, Aki, Hitomi, and Aoi 8; Ren 7; Yuuki and Kaito 5; Hayato 3; Natsu's little sister Chou and Aki's little sister Kokoro 2; Kouki's little brother Daisuke and Fuyu's little sister Miyako 1; and Haru's newborn sister Hoshi. Parties are now getting quite crowded.

* * *

Translations:

Otousan- Father

Sensei- Teacher

Edit: Yeah, I forgot to put a disclaimer, translations and a speech guide. Fixed that. That is what happens when you try to multitask with over five tasks, at least two of which are uber-important. The not-so-important stuff gets missed and messed up. Will be more careful next time. Please review, and feel free to critique NICELY. I do have self-esteem issues I'm still getting over. Enjoy!


	3. Still Growing and a Return to War

**Disclamer: I don't own this stuff. Wish I did. then maybe I could get out of debt.**

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

**_Japanese_****words**

* * *

Ronin Reunion Day, and everyone is having a blast. Ren is helping her father cook. The now 8 year old third-grader is tossing a salad. "Dad, I'm done! What can I do now?" Cye comes over and takes the salad, "Why don't you go play?" Ren tilts her head, "Are you sure you don't need my help anymore?" Cye chuckles, "All that's left are things only an adult can do sweetie. We'll be fine." Ichigo walks over and hugs Ren, "Besides, the others will probably think you've abandoned them if you stay any longer." Ren giggles, "Alright!"

She runs off and joins the others age 6 and up, and joins in their game of tag. She runs into the forest to escape from Kouki and she stops to catch her breath. She hears a clinking of metal and looks up to find a big, green armour standing over her. "Aa-ah!" _'This looks like the Dynasty Soldiers our parents are always talking about. I guess someone must not realize it's not Halloween.'_ The thing chuckles, "You belong to Talpa now child." Her eyes bulge when she realizes it really is a demon and she runs. It lunges at her and she screams. She bursts out of the forest, and sees the Armour-bearers running towards her. She screams, "HELP! THE DYNASTY! DADDY HELP!" They armour at her call and Cye races forward as the Soldier jumps out right behind Ren. Cye grabs Ren, as more pour out of the forest. " Cye, get down!" He drops and rolls away with Ren as Rowen lets loose, "ARROW SHOCKWAVE!" The Soldiers are destroyed, and they head back to the house.

On the porch, the non-fighters and children wait for them. Ichigo runs forward and tries to take Ren, but she refuses to let go. The girl sobs into Cye's shoulder. "Shhh, Ren. Tell us what happened," Rowen asks worriedly. "I-I was playing t-tag and Kouki w-was it and I r-ran into the f-forest to get away. I s-stopped to take a b-break and I looked up a-and saw it. H-he said that I b-belonged to Talpa now. I ran a-away." She starts to sob uncontrollably " I don't wanna belong to Talpa, I don't wanna!" Cye rubs her back as the others whisper. Kayura walks over and lays a hand on Ren's shoulder, "It's alright little one. We will not let him take you." She looks up teary-eyed, "Promise?" The adults all chorus, "Promise." She calms and lets Ichigo hold her. "Mom, can I sit with you?" Ichigo nods and they all go inside. The Ronins all sigh. Kayura frowns, _'So it begins again….'_

* * *

9 year old Ren walks home from school with 10 year old Aki and 7 year old Kaito. The three are constantly looking over each other's shoulders. A year has passed since the first Dynasty attack, and the demon emperor has been defeated several times, only to come back and try again. Kaito sighs, "When will it end?" Aki and Ren both look at each other, and Ren answers, "Maybe never Kai. This could end up continuing with us. Ryuu, Kouki, Hiroto, Daichi, Haru, Natsu, Aki, Fuyu, Yuuki, Hitomi and me." "You mean Kaito," Aki corrects her. Ren shakes her head, "No. I honestly feel like I'm going to be in this, not Kaito." Kaito frowns, "But Dad doesn't want you to." Ren shrugs, "Not his choice. If it calls me, it calls me and I'll take it." The three sigh, and all think the same thing, _'I wish this never happened.'_

* * *

The Dynasty has stopped attacks for now and the children realize its getting closer to their time in the armours. The parents also realize and have increased the training sessions for the children. Cye sighs, annoyed at the little 10 year old girl he calls his. All along, against his wishes, she's been trying to train for Torrent. "Ren, how many times must I tell you, I am not training you!" "What if it calls me, not Kaito, huh? What's going to happen then? You don't know who it's going to, just like everyone else! So prepare us _both_! It can't hurt! Come on Father!" He winces; Ren never calls him Father unless she's angry or upset with him. Cye looks down into her blue eyes, and sees she's scared but determined to do her part. The look to which he can never say no to. He sighs, "Fine."

* * *

Another year, and still no Dynasty. The children throw themselves into training, but also enjoy the freedom from attacks. 11 year old Ren has taken to the training faster and better than Kaito. Just like Ryuu, Kouki, Hiroto, Daichi, Haru, Natsu, Aki, and Fuyu have surpassed their siblings. Now caught up to those eight, she has passed Kaito several months ago. The parents now have no doubt as to who will take the Armours, much to Cye's displeasure. "Ren, you can't take Torrent. Reject it, let it go to Kaito." Ren sighs, _'This is the third time we have had this argument.'_ "Father… we've been over this already, the armour obviously want me. _They don't make mistakes!_ It has it's reasons, so get over it!" She gets up and storms out of the house. Cye frowns, _'I can't let her get into danger. I can't.'_

* * *

The next year and life has gone back to normal. Cye, reluctantly, has given up arguing over Torrent with 12 year old Ren. The training, basically complete, has lessened. The kids have gone back to living it up without fear. Ren grins at Aki, who is taking her to the movies. "So Aki, why did you invite only me?" Aki blushes, whispering. Ren sighs, "I can't hear you." "'CauseIlikeyou." "Huh?" "'Cause I like you!" Ren blushes, "R-really?" He nods, blushing even more. She blushes more too, " I-I like you too, Aki." _'I hope Dad will let me date Aki!'_ "We need to talk to Dad. I've had enough problems with the Torrent business that I don't want to cause anymore by not asking him to let me date!" Aki gapes at her, "You want to date me!" "Well yeah! I like you!" Aki hugs her, "After the movie!"

The two have come home and have found all the parents in the living room. Ren takes a deep breath, "Dad, Aki and I want to date." The adults had been having dinner, so most of them nearly choke. Only Ren and Aki's parents did not. Cye and Sekhment sigh. Ichigo grins, "We've had a feeling this was coming. If I remember right, your dads' could see this back when you were in first and second grade!" They all chuckle as they remember what happened when Ren told Aki that he was going to be showing her around school. Cye nods, "Yes, but only your mothers believed us. Ren, Aki, Sekhment and I are okay with it. Now go enjoy dating." They all laugh at the two's shocked looks.

* * *

One year later, and Aki and Ren are going strong. Ren is up early, taking a walk through the forest, humming. _'Life can't get better!'_ The next thing she knows, a strong armoured arm is wrapped around her waist, and an armoured hand over her mouth. Looking, she sees it's the Dynasty green and she starts to struggle. "I thought we told you that you belonged to Talpa, child." Her eyes widen as she realizes that help won't come. _'No one knows I'm awake, or that I'm taking a walk!'_ The Soldier chuckles as she stops struggling, tears falling down her cheeks. Her drags her to the Gate he came through, and back into the Nether Realm.

White Blaze stares out the door, aware of what has happened to the future Torrent. Angered, he expresses his feelings the only way he can. Everyone is jolted awake as White Blaze roars in rage. The tiger is found snarling at the back door, and Aki says he can't find Ren. Ryo tells the children to stay behind and gathers the Ronins to go find Ren. As soon as they step out, a Soldier walks out, holding Ren's jacket. Cye gasps, "No! Let her go!" "She belongs to Talpa. You can do nothing for her now," the Soldier announces. It disappears, leaving stunned and grieving Ronins.

Ren sits in her cell, a prisoner in Talpa's dungeons. _'I hope Dad rescues me soon! I don't want to belong to Talpa!'_ The door unlocks and Talpa walks in. "Now young Mouri, you will join my Dynasty. Become my Warlady, I will see you well served." She makes a face, "Never in my lifetime! I'll never be your bloody Warlady! Now let me go!" Talpa snarls, "You will belong to me, and there is nothing you can do to stop it!" He storms out of the dungeon, locking her back up.

Cye is in tears, "We have to do something! We have to save her!" Kayura lays a hand on his shoulder, "We will. I promise you, we will save her." Ryo nods, " We're going to take this battle to them! They'll pay for going after the Mouris! RONINS! TO ARMS!" They all armour up, including the Warlords. Kayura opens a Gateway to the Nether Realm and they rush inside. Cye frowns determinedly, _'Hang on Ren, we're coming!'_

* * *

Edit: Yeah, I forgot to put a disclaimer and a speech guide. Fixed that. That is what happens when you try to multitask with over five tasks, at least two of which are uber-important. The not-so-important stuff gets missed and messed up. Will be more careful next time. Please review, and feel free to critique NICELY. I do have self-esteem issues I'm still getting over. Enjoy!


End file.
